Frostbite
"One shot.... One kill" -Frostbite Summary Pedro "Frostbite" White is a Crimson field operative who has a very good skill at marksmanship at long range. Though this skill has led him to believe that "every bullet counts" and "all full-auto weapons are pure ammo wasters," according to Frostbite himself. Frostbite is the cold and calculating one as he prefers to take things strategically as a way to be both effective and quick at missions. Frostbite feels uncomfortable talking to most team mates, however friends of his like Urban have at least understands how he feels. As an Operative in Crimson, he has a very average reputation considering he doesn't interact with people that much alone. He doesn't suffer any disabilities fortunately, but he just prefers to be alone, probably due to him being more introverted than other operatives. He has very high standards for himself which include things like proficiency in accuracy, never missing a single target, never being spotted by enemies, etc. These high standards for himself has led to him being one of the most effective Marksmans in Crimson. He had joined Crimson after he felt "betrayed" by the fact that Phoenix tried to terminate him and his fellow "Brothers in Arms" buddies, Urban and Werewolf. Early life Frostbite was raised in the northern parts of Alaska, as his family wanted to live in a place where it isn't too crowded like New York while at the same time living near Canada. Frostbite, due to the isolation of the place he and his parents lived in, became pretty antisocial despite the public schools he went as a child at least had 100 or more students. Despite him being antisocial, he was at least able to get a few but true friends. At the age of 17, he and his parents moved to Nevada because apparently his parents wanted to go live in a place where the amount of snow during the winter wasn't absurd for their standards. At the age of 21, he met the CRIMSON operative Urban, in which he for some reason, got attached to. He found Urban to be a very interesting guy, as Urban was someone who was obsessed with being "Tacticool." He somehow managed to find Phoenix at the age of 23, causing him to join because he needed a "profitable job." Phoenix "Is it just me? Or does Frostbite prefer to talk to just me and no other operatives?" -Urban During March 13, 2011, one day before Urban had joined Phoenix, Frostbite joined Phoenix as a way to get a job he would deem as "profitable" as a way for him to pay for all his debt he was stressed out with. After knowing Phoenix for one day and feeling satisfied that he "has a good job for himself," he decided to contact Urban a day later which has led to Urban himself joining Phoenix pretty quick. His early days with Phoenix weren't that good considering that he had below average accuracy and incredibly horrible close quarters combat skills. Over time however, he began to have better accuracy, to the point where they became at marksman-like levels, and average melee skills. Him and the rest of the Brothers in Arms service ended for Phoenix on May 22, 2018 due to Phoenix thinking they were Halcyon spies. Trivia * Frostbite owns a pet turtle and dog, with its breed being a Husky, though they don't serve that much of a purpose other than to at least allow him to have fun with an entity other than Urban or any other of his "friends." * He really dislikes fully automatic weapons due to him thinking that they are horribly inaccurate and ammo wasting. **This fact really pissed off Maverick, as he's a gun nut. * He is 5.6 ft, under average height. * He really dislikes swearing for some reason. * His codename, "Frostbite," was also the codename of the operative Overhaul, though it bothers Frostbite himself a little for some reason. * He embarrassingly likes Kpop for some reason. * Frostbite is Kitsune's boyfriend * His epithet, "The Marksman," refers to his role. * Shirt: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/331406080/COMP-Arctic-Avenger * Pants: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/331406073/COMP-Arctic-Avenger